Bohemian Rhapsody (film)
Bohemian Rhapsody is a 2018 biographical film about the British rock band Queen. It follows singer Freddie Mercury's life from his joining the band in 1970, to their Live Aid performance at Wembley Stadium in 1985. The film is a British-American joint venture produced by 20th Century Fox, New Regency, GK Films, and Queen Films, with Fox serving as distributor. Directed by Bryan Singer and Dexter Fletcher, it is written by Anthony McCarten, and produced by Graham King and former Queen manager Jim Beach. It stars Rami Malek as Mercury, with Lucy Boynton, Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy, Joe Mazzello, Aidan Gillen, Tom Hollander, and Mike Myers in supporting roles. Queen members Brian May and Roger Taylor served as creative and musical consultants on the film. Bohemian Rhapsody was announced in 2010, with Sacha Baron Cohen cast as Mercury. After Baron Cohen left the project in 2013 following creative differences with producers, the project languished for several years before Malek was cast in November 2016. Principal photography began in London in September 2017 with Singer as director. In December 2017, Singer was fired for absence and clashing with the cast and crew, and Fletcher was hired to complete the film. Singer retained sole director credit as per Directors Guild of America guidelines, while Fletcher received an executive producer credit. Filming concluded in January 2018. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 24 October 2018 and in the United States on 2 November 2018. The film has become a massive box office success, grossing over $744 million worldwide on a production budget of about $50 million, becoming the eighth-highest-grossing film of 2018 worldwide and the highest-grossing musical biographical film of all time, as well as one of Fox's top ten highest-grossing films and one of the highest-grossing drama films. It received mixed reviews from critics; its portrayals of Mercury's life and sexuality and of the other band members were criticised, but Malek's performance and the music sequences received praise. The film also contains a number of historical inaccuracies. Despite this, the film received numerous accolades, winning Best Motion Picture – Drama and Best Actor – Drama (Malek) at the 76th Golden Globe Awards, and also received nominations for the Producers Guild of America Award for Best Theatrical Motion Picture, BAFTA Award for Best British Film and Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture. For his performance, Malek has received nominations for the Critics' Choice Award, BAFTA Award and Screen Actors Guild Award, among others, for Best Actor. Cast * Rami Malek as Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara, lead vocalist of the rock band Queen * Lucy Boynton as Mary Austin, Mercury's girlfriend * Gwilym Lee as Brian May, Queen's lead guitarist * Ben Hardy as Roger Taylor, Queen's drummer * Joe Mazzello as John Deacon, Queen's bass guitarist * Aidan Gillen as John Reid, Queen's manager * Allen Leech as Paul Prenter, Mercury's personal manager * Tom Hollander as Jim Beach, Queen's lawyer turned manager * Mike Myers as Ray Foster, an EMI executive * Aaron McCusker as Jim Hutton, Mercury's boyfriend * Meneka Das as Jer Bulsara, Mercury's mother * Ace Bhatti as Bomi Bulsara, Mercury's father * Priya Blackburn as Kashmira Bulsara, Mercury's sister * Max Bennett as David, Mary's new boyfriend * Dermot Murphy as Bob Geldof * Dickie Beau as Kenny Everett * Jack Roth as Tim Staffell, vocalist of the rock band Smile * Neil Fox-Roberts as Mr. Austin, Mary's father * Philip Andrew as Reinhold Mack * Michelle Duncan as Shelley Stern * Jess Radomsky as Cheryl * Adam Rauf as young Farrokh Bulsara External links * Bohemian Rhapsody on IMDb Category:2018 films Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s musical films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American musical films Category:American rock music films Category:Best Drama Picture Golden Globe winners Category:British films Category:British biographical films Category:British LGBT-related films Category:British musical films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Biographical films about singers Category:Biographical films about musicians Category:Cultural depictions of Freddie Mercury Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films about musical groups Category:Films directed by Bryan Singer Category:Films directed by Dexter Fletcher Category:Films featuring a Best Drama Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films produced by Bryan Singer Category:Films scored by John Ottman Category:Films set in 1970 Category:Films set in 1971 Category:Films set in 1975 Category:Films set in 1976 Category:Films set in 1980 Category:Films set in 1981 Category:Films set in 1982 Category:Films set in 1984 Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films set in Edinburgh Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Munich Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Films set in Wales Category:Films set in concert halls Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Freddie Mercury Category:Gay-related films Category:HIV/AIDS in film Category:IMAX films Category:LGBT-related films based on actual events Category:LGBT-related musical films Category:Musical films based on actual events Category:Queen (band) Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Parsi culture